A Different Regeneration
by cybergothXD
Summary: It was probably the first time the Doctor had been completely lost for words in a long time...rated M for possible later chapters. 10Rose in the end probably
1. The Mirror

**A…different regeneration**

The Doctor has had many different regenerations…some bad…some good, some blonde…some brown…some happy…some sad…but the only thing that they all have had in common is that they have all been male.

The Doctor frowned at the reflection in the mirror…something had gone wrong…severely wrong, this was definitely not supposed to happen…The Doctor's eyes travelled all over the person in the mirror…it was the Doctor…but not the Doctor how it should have been…you see…the thing is…the Doctor had not regenerated into a male time lord…this time he was a time lady…the Doctor was female. The Doctor had turned into a woman.


	2. Rose brings the Tardis down

A different regeneration – chap 2

A woman. The Doctor was shocked, he had turned into a woman! There must have been some sort of interruption during his regeneration…maybe Rose had done something accidentally…or the Tardis…but one thing was certain…he had to get out of this mess and fast, because a very disturbing thought had just occurred to him…he was a woman now…but still loved Rose…

The Doctor shook his head, he couldn't believe it. He had turned into a lesbian as well.

He gingerly reached out a hand and touched his new face…too much like a woman's for his liking. His eyes travelled down his new body…god damn it, he had breasts. He was truly a woman. How was he going to explain this to Rose!

That thought was suddenly cut short by a sudden and sharp knock on the door. The Doctor jumped out of his skin, barely recovered from his shock. It was Rose. He swore angrily, then, realising his mistake gasped quickly. His voice was feminine!

"Doctor…who have you got in there with you? Let me in!" Rose shouted angrily through the door.

Damn it…the Doctor braced himself and strode quickly towards the door. He wrenched it open. Rose's scream echoed through the Tardis.


	3. You're a woman!

A Different Regeneration – chap 3

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly, before summoning up the courage to speak to Rose.

"Rose…"

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you? How did you get here?" Her questions wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways.

"I'm the…" The Doctor started, but couldn't finish.

"Where's the Doctor? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM? Tell me where he is!" she shouted frantically, trying desperately to see over his shoulder. The Doctor tried not to laugh, the situation was so ridiculous. Time for some action he thought, listening to Rose ranting in his ear.

"SHUT UP ROSE! I AM THE DOCTOR OK?" He shouted at the top of his voice. She shut up instantly, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"No…you can't be, no, NO! you're…you're a..woman. You're a woman, oh my god, what are you going to do? You can't stay like that, not when I…" but she cut herself short suddenly, flushing slightly.

The Doctor was curious as to what she was going to say, he was in a bad enough situation already, he was a woman and loved another woman! He was a lesbian, for heaven's sake why turn him into this? What went wrong? He couldn't stay like this, of course not.

"Look Rose, I don't know how this happened ok? I really don't, and fact that I am a woman is not the least worrying thing I have at the moment, I've also turned into.."

Once again Rose cut him short: " a what? Half man-half woman? Bisexual? A shape changer? An ent! A druid? A weird alien thing from the planet we last visited? I hope you're not half and half…that really would be disturbing…and what if you were a…"

"Rose, shut up! I haven't turned into any of those things, but if you really must know then this regeneration has transformed me into a lesbian!"

Rose was mute with shock this time, and the Doctor only just realised what he had just said, oh my god, she'll work it out, she will now that I love her! I'm a woman and I still love Rose Tyler!

"Get away from me! Don't come near me until you've got rid of that skin ok? Just don't!"

"Rose, I would never…"

"Just don't come near me! You're a woman for Christ sake!" and with that she ran away to her bedroom.

The Doctor sank down on his bed…fantastic, absolutely fantastic.


	4. The Doctor's Idea

A different regeneration – chap 4

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. It was time to review the situation. First, he had turned into a woman. Second, Rose now knows me loves her. Third, he needs to find out what to do about it.

Something must have gone wrong in his regeneration, his DNA has been scrambled. He needed to do some experiments, and for that, he needed Rose. The Doctor needed to find out whether the female body was just a skin, and he was still underneath, or whether he had completely turned female.

The Doctor wished that it didn't have to be like this, but he realised there was no other way of solving what had happened. The basis of this experiment is to see whether…the Doctor hesitated, he didn't know how Rose was going to take this, his biological reactions to things were the same, basically, if he got turned on by something, then would it have the same effect as it would have done if he was male. And, for that, he needed Rose at her best. He had to get Rose to try and seduce him. He laughed out loud, this was going to be hard to persuade her. He had to do it though. I wonder what Rose's reaction will be when I tell her that she has to flirt seriously with a "woman" he thought wryly as he walked down the corridor to her bedroom.

R&R please! Trying to update as soon as possible but got lots of coursework at the moment. Review though please! Thanks! XD


	5. Batting one's eyelashes

A different regeneration – chap 5

The Doctor knocked on Rose's bedroom door. No answer. He called out:

"Rose, its me, the Doctor, I know you probably wont like this suggestion but it is the only step on the way to turning me back into a man ok? Will you let me in? I need to talk about this face to face." He waited nervously for an answer. He finally got one:

"Ok Doctor you can come in, but I'm warning you, just be yourself ok? Like you were before? Then I will not get too stressed out."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, things were being more usual now…for the moment anyway. He pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He sat down on the bed, glancing in her mirror, still stunned at his reaction. He had brown long hair down to his waist, and blue eyes with long eyelashes, he batted them curiously, only to find Rose staring bemusedly at him batting his eyelashes in the mirror. He stopped hastily, recovering himself suddenly.

"Thanks Rose, I won't try anything ok? Now, I need to find out whether this is just a skin or whether I have completely turned into a woman ok? So basically…I need to see whether the biological signs are the same for a male or a woman. Once I've found that out then I can work out what to do from there. You following me so far?"

She agreed hesitantly, a little nervous of him still.

"And to do that I need your help Rose Tyler. I'll have you know I've always thought you were a very attractive girl, and now I need you to use that to my advantage. To be frank with you Rose…I'm asking you to try and seduce me, to see what the signs are when I am turned on. I know this is a lot to ask but I hope you can understand me here."

She looked horrified, shocked, amused and doubtful all at the same time. Shock won through.

"Oh my God, are you serious? You want me to flirt with a woman? Who the hell do you think I am!" She said angrily.

"Rose, listen to me, this is important to me, I need you, I need you to do this, if our friendship every meant anything to you then you will do this for me ok? Please Rose…I'm begging you for the first time in my lives, please" He said, batting his long eyelashes again, you never know, it might work, he thought. He was beginning to like this batting the eyelashes thing. He did it again.

Rose burst out laughing: "Oh Doctor…the situations you get yourself into, ok, I'll try…I won't guarantee anything, but I will try, anything to get you back to who you were. But just one thing…don't you DARE tell my mum that I am going to seduce a woman ok?"

"Not a word Rose…not a word" he said, batting his eyelashes again for luck.

R&R PLEASE! Lol, I'm quite enjoying writing this, the Doctor batting his eyelashes…hard to imagine but hey. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Xxx :D


	6. The Kitchen

A different regeneration-chap 6

They were both a bit nervous at dinner that evening, The Doctor thinking of the effect this must have on Rose and whether it will even work, and Rose was busy thinking of everything that she could do to "seduce" him. To be honest with herself Rose was very nervous…what if she couldn't do it? She had had lots of experiments she supposed, but she'd never flirted with a woman before.

The Doctor stood up awkwardly and started to clean up the table.

Rose glanced at his womanly figure and tried to tell herself that it was still her Doctor underneath. She cleared her throat suddenly deciding that now was a good a time as any.

She stood up, and walked slowly across the kitchen to where the Doctor was leaning against the side, putting the plates away. He looked like a woman…she prayed to god that he was still a man underneath.

She leaned over to him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. He tensed immediately. She pressed her body against his back, her breath tickling his ear. Rose turned him around still pressing her body against his. Her hand strayed from his shoulder and brushed his womanly face, and rested it on his cheek for a moment.

Her heart was beating quickly, she had wanted to be this close to the Doctor for ages, but not in this way, but this way was better than no way at all. She wondered whether it would be going too far to lean against the Doctor's "chest" but then again, he DID want her to seduce him didn't he! She grinned impishly and proceeded to lean heavily on the Doctor's "chest".

The Doctor definitely thought that his experiment was succeeding, he was as turned on now as he could ever be, this was what he had been longing for since he first met Rose. To confirm the results of the experiment he would have to go into the toilet and check things in private, but if no biological signs of "being excited" were found then his experiment was successful. The Doctor was finding it difficult to concentrate on the aim of his experiment. Rose was pressing up against him and her mouth was inches away from hers. He had to remember that he was a woman, and this was purely scientific.

Rose was enjoying this, she was refusing to think that this was a woman, she was flirting with a WOMAN. She felt ashamed of herself for doing this, but the fact that it was the Doctor made it ok in a way.

The Doctor's mouth inched its way closer to Rose's. He wanted to kiss her so much, she was like a magnet. But just when his mouth was about to touch hers, she came to her senses and pulled away from him.

"I hoped that did the trick Doctor! I'm going to text Mickey now and tell him that the Doctor asked me to flirt with him because he had turned into a woman!" She said, as the strange tension in the room disappeared.

The Doctor was mortified. "Oh no you don't, give that here now!" he said and made a lunge for the mobile. However he was unused to running in a skirt and with a different body and ended up falling over and lying sprawled on the floor while Rose was laughing at him. The Doctor got up quickly, he had to check whether his Experiment had worked, he should have done it straight after, but better late than never.

R&R please, I know this chapter isn't that amusing, but if anyone has any ideas on how to make the flirting bit more amusing then feel free to tell me! Thanks:D xxx


	7. Success!

A Different Regeneration – chap 7

The Doctor locked himself in the bathroom. The experience with Rose had shaken him more than he tried to tell himself, it affected him more than turning into a woman! Which was saying something, the Doctor thought. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and sighed, he still hadn't changed. Tall…womanly woman, the Doctor winced, he couldn't describe it very well. He tore his mind away from Rose and checked to see whether his experiment had worked.

Suddenly the Doctor broke into a broad…womanly" grin and punched the air, he was right, it was only a skin. Which means that…if he reversed the DNA of his regeneration then he should get rid of the skin and be back to where he was before this.

He rushed to the medical area of the Tardis and prepared the needle that he needed to use. He needed Rose to inject it for him. This business was getting messier and messier. He hoped that Rose wasn't scared of needles.

R&R please, you know the drill lol. Thanks:D


	8. Ring Ring Ring!

A different regeneration – chap 8

The Doctor got up and called for Rose again. She would have to inject it at the small of his back. At the VERY small of his back. He wasn't looking forward to this. He jumped as Rose came in.

"What did you jump for! You called me right?" She said, still looking freaked out by his appearance.

"Yeah I did, another favour I'm afraid. Can you stick this needle into me right here…" He jumped up and pulled up his shirt and pulled his trousers down slightly, Rose blushed and agreed quietly. Thank God for that the Doctor thought.

Rose prepared the needle and leant over him. Her fingers brushed against his skin which made him even more…nervous. Gathering her nerve she injected the contents into his bloodstream. It took effect immediately. The Doctor jolted violently and was enveloped in a gold light as his appearance transformed to what it was. He turned around and still feeling a bit weak collapsed into Rose's arms. She held him close, glad that he was normal again. He moved his face upwards looking at hers.

"You know, I meant what I said about the lesbian thing. Rose…I…am very grateful for this" The Doctor forced out in the end, it wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was near enough. Permitting him one thing, he pressed his lips against Rose's suddenly, who returned the kiss. Their kiss got more passionate until the phone rung. Rose broke away in confusion.

"That's the phone! The TARDIS phone doesn't ring!" She said.

The Doctor grinned. "I think that was the Tardis speaking, We were getting a bit carried away". Rose blushed as the Doctor leant in and whispered in her ear "a Thank you present Rose, thank you for everything. I love you Rose…"

"Love you too" Rose said as she was pulled into his arms again. But the Doctor leapt away and disconnected the phone.

"Just so we don't get interrupted" He said cheekily, as he kissed Rose again.

END

R&R! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY COMP CRASHED AND DELETED EVERYTHING! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I appreciated every single one of them. XXX :D:D:D


End file.
